Unbreakable Ties
by So Yun
Summary: [Sequel to Unbreakable Bonds]Something is wrong with Draco and it's affecting Harry, Sirius and Severus severely. Can they resolve it before one of them get's hurt, emotionally or physically?
1. Chapter 1

AN/: I welcome thee to the sequel to "Unbreakable Bonds", welcome to Unbreakable Ties! I hope you're ready for a second turn at the rollercoaster! Don't throw up!

**Unbreakable Ties**

**By So Yun**

**Chapter one**

(I'm giving my beta a holiday)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry's mouth dropped in awe at the little cottage. It was absolutely perfect! It stood on the other side of the Forbidden forest, just an hour's flying time to get to Hogwarts over it.

He stood in the hallway facing the living room where a large couch sat, with a television! He dropped his trunk and turned to Sirius who was beaming.

"Upstairs on your left is your room, yes Harry, _your_ room. Next to it is a bathroom and next to that is my room. Across the hallway to that, on the balcony over the living room is Moony's room. Kitchen is here-"Sirius gestured to the door on his right,

"-And downstairs bathroom down through the living room in that little alcove" He pointed ahead then turned his head to bend to the right.

Harry beamed and said, "Its perfect Sirius. When's Remus arriving?"

Sirius smiled back and hovered his Godson's trunk up the stairs, "He won't be here for another week sadly"

Harry nodded, still smiling vaguely although sad that Remus would not be joining them until later. He followed his godfather up the stairs and beamed again when he saw his room.

It was perfect, everything Gryffindor and there was a spare bed that could be pulled out from under the bed for when Draco or Ron came round. He laughed out loud when he noticed the plush black toy dog he had gotten for Christmas already on his bed.

He then blushed at the memory of Christmas day and said in a near whisper, "Sirius…about Christmas day I'm so sorry….I was awful and…-"

"Harry" Sirius gently interrupted him then pulled him into a tight embrace, "It's doesn't matter ok? I don't care about Christmas day, just as long as I have you"

Harry nodded against Sirius shoulder and they pulled apart when they heard the floo in the kitchen. They both jumped up and rushed downstairs to come face to face with Snape and Draco.

"Nice house Black, Harry" Severus nodded at the each of them and the four stood awkwardly in the kitchen. Harry twitched his lips into a smile before exclaiming, "Draco, come with me!" And both wanting to escape the situation, they fled to Harry's room.

"Well that was effing awkward with that…um yeah" Draco said sharply but it died down to a mumble.

Harry nodded and an idea came to him, "Hey! Let's ask if we can floo back to Hogwarts with Severus on your way to Raven manor, we could play on the quidditch field!"

Draco nodded; the only way to get to Black Cottage was to floo through Hogwarts, or fly over the forbidden forest. He liked the sound of flying on the Hogwarts quidditch pitch.

"But first I want to show you my room; I've never had my _own _room before!" Harry exclaimed and jumped onto the bed. Draco merely looked around in distaste and replied, "Got enough red and gold Potter?" with a fazed expression.

"Yeah, why, don't you like it?" Harry said with amusement tinting his voice. Draco just rolled his eyes and they sat in awkward silence.

House rivalries still seemed to be reminiscent.

So the boy's grabbed Harry's new broom and his old Firebolt and raced downstairs.

"Does Harry like your house so far, Black?" Severus was stating stiffly. Sirius nodded and replied, "I'll drop him at your house in two days"

"Good" Severus said curtly, finishing the conversation quite quickly.

Harry's two guardians had decided that neither of the two would be able to put up with each other, so they decided Harry would live with each one for two days before going back to the other for two days.

Harry and Draco entered the kitchen as quietly as possible then turned to their guardians. "Can we go to Hogwarts with you Sev?" Draco asked boldly and held Harry's Firebolt tightly.

The two elder men turned to them and Severus nodded then turned to Harry, "Only if Black is happy with it".

Harry turned to Sirius with a pleading look on his face, Sirius caved and nodded. He smiled at his Godson as they got into the fire, "Have fun! I'll come visit you at lunch time. I'm sure Albus will want to talk to us"

Harry waved and in a whoosh he and Draco were gone and landed in the Great hall. Snape was not long behind them.

Before the man could speak the two boys were off in a run out through the oak doors. Snape sighed behind them with a vague smile.

Like boys do, the two chased away birds on the path, we loud and shouting until they came to the Hogwart's quidditch pitch.

It was majestically suited to them both, and they both breathed sighs of awe as they came upon it absolutely empty. The grasses were green and the tower stands stood high above them, almost watching.

Everyone else was in class, they had it to themselves.

The three hoops at either end shined white under the sun, and the house banners drifted with the sudden breeze. The two boys turned to each other, grinning ear to ear before launching themselves into the sky. A race was on.

"You're going down Potter! You may have a better broom, but I have better skill!" Draco yelled and corkscrewed around Harry as he sped off, only a little ahead. Harry smirked and yelled back over the breeze, "I don't think so!"

With that and a burst of power in flight Harry breezed ahead of Draco easily. Draco pounded his fists and Harry laughed as he pouted with a, "Nooo!"

Finally Harry came to a lazy swirl around the posts and easily glided back until Draco finally caught up with him. "You let me catch up half-b-….I mean scar-head!" Harry frowned at what he thought he heard Draco start to say, but got caught up in staying ahead of him.

"I'm a Gryffindor, what do you expect!" He shouted back and didn't wait for the reply as he circled the hoops. Once Draco had finished he hovered mid air next to him and rolled his eyes snidely, "Whatever…"

Harry frowned again then said with a smirk, "Someone's a sore loser today, Dray!"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows and spat back, "Don't call me that Potter!" as if something else had overcome him. He then stopped himself and mumbled, "Sorry"

Harry then soared across the field like a bullet and then, dove into the Wronski feint. Draco watched with narrow eyes as Harry spiralled down, diving for an invisible snitch. Then he uttered a sharp intake of breath as Harry plummeted to the ground before landing with a crash.

Before he realized he was doing it, Draco just stared. Harry did not lift himself up off the ground. He stayed there like a crumpled heap. This made Draco fly down towards him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Draco landed he cautiously approached Harry then kneeled down to shake him, "Pot-Harry! Harry!" He said loudly, but Harry did not open his eyes.

His glasses had landed a fair way away and his eyes were limply closed. Draco leaned forward towards Harry, he wasn't breathing! He started looking around wildly and was about to bellow for Severus, when Harry let out a breath of air and burst into giggles.

"Got you!"

Draco clenched his eyes tightly and turned around and mounted his broom and was about to fly off, "You're an effing shit head Potter" He exhaled and didn't look around.

Harry stood up and wiped grass off him and frowned, "You clearly needed a joke Draco" He said with seriousness. Draco huffed and Harry just continued, "How about some lunch?" He was worried.

Draco landed beside him again and they looked in awe at the basket of food sitting in the stand. They eyed each other then raced up towards it and sat down, "Thankyou Dobby!" Harry exclaimed into the air before pulling out a sandwich.

Draco nodded and got one himself, and the two boys ate lavishly after their flight.

Afterwards they traded Chocolate frogs that Draco had frozen in his pocket. "Eh….I got Dumbledore" Draco nearly spat and threw the card down. Harry frowned, he had gotten Merlin but he didn't really care as he chewed on his frog.

Draco watched him as he ate because he had finished awhile ago, "God you're a slow eater, Potter" He said with distaste. Harry looked up with a smile, "God you're a fast eater Draco"

Draco huffed and looked away, Harry dropped the empty wrapper into the basket and said, concerned, "What's eating you today Draco? Since when are we back to last names?"

Draco rubbed his temples and looked up, "Sorry-"He mumbled quietly, "Just not in a good mood, sorry for being rude…Harry"

Harry grinned and replied exuberantly, "Its fine, I have off days too. I think we all do, apart from the fact that Sev has one almost everyday" The two teens laughed at that, because it was adamantly true.

They sat and talked about quidditch for awhile until Sirius was standing over them. "Hey Harry, Draco, Dumbledore wants to speak to you" Harry jumped up and banished the basket and bounded after Sirius.

Draco stood awhile longer until he was snapped out of his reverie until Sirius yelled for him to come. "Yes Black" Draco spat to himself and followed Harry back into the castle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inside the office all four men sat in front of Dumbledore who sat behind his desk. "So how are your little holidays faring so far?" He said to them all.

Snape nodded and replied, "Quite adequate Albus, we should all be rested after a fortnight. Thankyou for granting it to us"

Everyone else nodded along with it. They were happy to have some family time after all that had happened. The elder men would go back to work, (Sirius had gotten his job back as an auror) and the two teens back to school.

"So, my boys, sixteen for both of you this year" Dumbledore said casually turning to the two teenagers. Harry nodded and replied, "Can't wait Sir, um…..-"

"-I'm throwing a birthday party for him this year. A mega one at the cottage, billion of peoples, zillions of presents, a huge cake! And-"

"-I thought I would throw a party for him, Black" Snape said eyeing the other man through narrowed eyes.

"Oh god, please don't start a fight about who gets to throw my party. It doesn't really matter you know…I can live without a party-"

"-Harry" Snape and Sirius said together, chastising him.

Harry nodded and groaned, "It's like having an old married couple as guardians…" He mumbled, Dumbledore was the only one who heard him and he chuckled.

"Sorry" He mumbled fiddling with his hands then he turned the conversation, "Dray's birthday is a month before mine, so a party for him would be awesome too" Draco looked up sharply at this before looking down again.

Snape nodded at this but still squarely eyed Sirius with disdain. Sirius merely rolled his eyes and grinned at Harry, "If I was gay Harry, I'd surely pick Remus over Severus here" Harry burst out laughing, Sirius and Dumbledore chuckled.

Draco frowned and rolled his eyes, as did Snape.

"Can I tell Moony you said that?" Harry said cheekily, side glancing at his Godfather. Sirius just laughed and folded his arms, "if you want"

Harry started laughing again until it died down, the office was silent.

"Oh by the way, Merry belated Christmas all my boys" Dumbledore said cheerfully with a serene twinkle in his eyes. Suddenly wrapped boxes appeared in their hands.

"Thankyou" The four mumbled and they left the office.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Down in the Great hall the four parted ways, Draco and Snape back to Raven Manor, Sirius and Harry to Black Cottage.

Once back at Black Cottage Sirius and Harry threw themselves onto the kitchen table chairs. Each of them eyeing their present eagerly, "let's open them shall we" Sirius said with as much decorum as he could handle before they both pitched forwards and ripped at the paper.

Harry gasped in awe at the beautiful pensive glinting up at him. On the outside were beautiful lilies engraved and emerald glinting from the middle of the engraved petals.

A hand written note from Dumbledore read: _Only for happy memories, in a happy time. _

Harry grinned and looked over at what Sirius had gotten. Sirius's mouth was agape and he clutched the Lightning Striker II to his hearts content and gaped, "I love that old coot…"

Harry giggled and showed his godfather his beautiful and in turn Sirius said Harry could have a turn at his latest model broom.

"He can read minds!" Sirius exclaimed, clearly out of his daze wanting nothing more then to jump on that broom.

"Off you go Padfoot, I know you want to" Harry egged his godfather, and in a flurry of movement Sirius was outside and riding his broom. Harry chuckled at the window before going to the living room and sitting on the couch with his pensive.

He then proceeded to copy some of his happiest times into it. After awhile he was drained and he fell asleep on the couch.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Harry?" Sirius looked up carefully at his godson who lay on the couch at Sirius' cottage. The teen was burning up and a fever lay on the edge grasping to pull the boy's temperature up.

A sheen of sweat painted Harry's agonised face and his mouth trembled every so often, his skin covered in goose-bumps.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and gently caressed Harry's face then exclaimed, "Oh god you're burning, I have to call Snape!" He scrambled to get to the cottage's fireplace in the kitchen, Harry moaned in his wake.

"No Siri…….no…..I'm freeezzzzingg….." He slurred and rolled onto his stomach but ended up rolling off the entire couch. Sirius paused halfway through his floo call and anxious cried out, "Harry!" as he heard the thump.

He came running back into the room with a worried Snape in tow as well as Draco. They rushed to his side and they lifted him up under the arms, "He's drenched!" Snape barked and sneered at Sirius, "Haven't you taken care of a sick child before?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and went to retort but found Harry's glazed stare on him, "Please….don't fight….ergh…I'm gunna throw up!" He managed to moan before he pitched forth emptying his lunch all over Sirius and Snape, even a little on Draco.

"Sorry…" He mumbled as they cleaned it away in a flick with their wands. They smiled at him to reassure him as they hauled him up the stairs.

Harry moaned again as they entered the bathroom and they began to pull his clothes off. Draco followed behind idly, his face etched with worry. The two elder men gently sat Harry down against the shower wall and sat on either side of him.

"Is he going to be ok, Sev?" Draco asked timidly and took in his guardian's expression.

"He's very, very sick Draco. I don't understand what it is though….this isn't a normal fever…" He mumbled to himself and turned the cold tap on to a gentle patter as in rained in on them.

Harry shivered violently and tried to pull away, "No….too…cold" He managed to choke out. Sirius pulled him closer to warm him, but also keep him under the water to get his fever down.

Snape continued frowning at himself and surveyed Harry very carefully then shot up, "I can't believe I didn't see it! He's been poisoned!" Snape and Sirius gazed at each other sharply then were stopped as Harry had stilled.

His eyes were closed gently as the cold drips rained down on them, "His lips are going blue! Snape, he's not breathing! Do something!"

Snape hurried with his wand, nearly fumbling. Fear etched on either man's face, if they were looking carefully at Draco they would have noticed a smirk on the young man's face.

Snape hurried to cast breathing spells but none seemed to work, Sirius clutched the teen closer, "What the fuck is going on? Why is my godson dying?!"

Snape roughly pushed him aside and snarled, "He's already not breathing as it is, he doesn't need you suffocating him!!"

He kept casting diagnostic charms and breathing spells until Draco said loudly, "Sev he's just messing with us. He did that before on the quidditch pitch, held his breath to trick me!"

Snape looked blind with anger and he glared at Draco, "He is not faking Draco, now get out if you're not going to help!" He snarled then went back to resuscitate Harry.

Steadily Harry fingertips were going blue too and his lips were going purple. Sirius had tugged him back into his arms again; his godson was so very, very cold now. He was also starting to go limp.

"_Imobilous!" _Snape suddenly bellowed and pointed his wand straight at Harry's body. Suddenly Harry's body went stiff but Sirius could feel warmth creeping into Harry's body.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked in disbelief, Harry was now breathing shallowly.

Snape pushed his wet hair which curtained his face and replied, "I froze the poison, and it was carousing through his veins and to his organs. It was creeping into his lungs and heart. Until we can get him to St. Mungoes or Pomfrey he will have to stay immobilized"

Together the two men brushed past Draco with Harry's immobilized body and rushed to the floo, "Hogwarts Infirmary!" They chorused and in a whoosh they were gone, Draco followed behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When they arrived in the infirmary, Sirius yelled for Madam Pomfrey whilst they carried Harry carefully to the infirmary.

The head school nurse came rushing out her office, "What happened?" She asked worriedly checked over Harry carefully. Again his lips were going blue and he was not breathing.

"Oh god! _Imobilous!_" Sirius said in quick succession and Harry's body froze again, but somehow the teen's lips were still going dark purple.

"It's not working! Do something! Anything!" Sirius was becoming near frantic until a sharp back-hand from Snape stilled him, "Get a grip of yourself Black!" He spat before turning back to Harry.

Harry skin was freezing to the touch until all of a sudden time froze. Harry began breathing again and the pendant on his neck glowed.

Everyone turned to Draco to find him kneeling on the ground clasping the pendant chanting over and over, "Harry, Harry, Harry..."

Soon Harry's proper body temperature came back and Madam Pomfrey cast another diagnostic charm, "The poison, it's gone!"

Sirius let out a ragged breath, as did Snape. They all turned to Draco again, "Their friendship saved him-"

"-Again"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, the first instalment! I hope you've enjoyed this immensely and I'd enjoy it if you please reviewed! Thankyou.

Next update will be: Hopefully within the next two-three days.

**Next Chapter:**

Draco's faithful pendant has saved his best friend again, but why is he acting so strangely? He also visits his father, in Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks: **Azuredragon, Fifespice, Fizzgig and Ragamuffin, Beckyboo99, Blackmoonsilver, Honore, Cheekymonkey1994, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf and Witherwings1972.**

Welcome:**Potterfan2006, MoreLikeFiction, HermioneWatsonFan, Moony's Black, QueenNilya and Kira May Maxwell.**

**Replies to unsigned reviews:**

**Azuredragon: **Thankyou for being the first to review, I appreciate your support whole heartedly and I enjoy reading your reviews and corresponding through emails .

**Unbreakable Ties**

**By So Yun**

**Chapter two**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Afterwards Draco stopped himself short and frowned and let the pendant fall from his hands back against his chest. He then turned around and walked out of the Hospital wing. He knew Severus and Sirius Black would be staring at his retreating back but he didn't care. He felt foreign.

Half of him wanted to run back to Harry and assure himself that his friend was indeed alright. The other wanted to run away, get away from the infirmary at the least. That part won out.

For the while that he sat in the small alcove a few corridors away from the infirmary he was confused. But soon he became calmer and something became more evident, he rushed back to the infirmary where he knew Severus would be.

He burst through the doors and said loudly, "I want to see my father Severus,"

The older man looked up through his curtain of lank hair; he was sitting by Harry's bed side reading a book. He narrowed his eyes and hoped to ignore his Godson's comment and continued reading, looking up every now and then to check on Harry.

"Severus! I need to see him." Draco yelled, not caring whether he would awaken his friend.

This made Snape's head snap up and he stood up quickly and sauntered over to Draco.

"That is for me to decide Draco, and my decision is absolutely not. Now quiet down before you wake Harry up."

Draco stormed across back to the seat where Severus had sat done again. In a hushed voice but still slightly loud he demanded, "I must see him! You cannot deny me of it!"

Severus just continued to ignore the temperamental boy, he rolled his eyes at the unhesitant curses the boy used. He would chastise him for it later. But the boy's tempered ranting became too much and louder as well. He looked over to Harry to find the boy's eyelids opening wearily.

He stood up darkly and stormed over to his godson, clenching the boy's shoulders in a vice grip he shook him; hard. His godson's adolescent frame shook raggedly until he stopped speaking all together.

He let go of the teenager roughly and then him stumble to regain his balance.

Draco's silver hair was flyaway, half covering his now haunted looking face, his thin lips set into a vicious snarl.

"Desist, at once Draco!" Snape's whip like voice rang the air, nearly freezing it with its coldness. The boy's face went blank and he slid to the ground. Snape looked down in horror at the boy, not realizing what had just happened.

He turned at a strangled swallow to find Harry's wide, vivid emerald orbs staring at the scene. "What on earth just happened?"

Severus felt his jaw slacken, somehow he felt guilty looking down at his godson and surrogate son.

Harry, felt oddly disconnected, he had awoken to Severus's angry, no furious voice. Then he watched as his best friend was shaken to hard that Harry thought Draco's head would fall off his shoulders.

Draco now sat crumpled on the ground, crying and silent.

No one answered his spoken plea as he scrambled out of his tangled sheets and his feet landed with a splat on the cold floor. He timidly neared Draco's silent form and passed Severus's still one.

Once he neared the other teen, Draco's head whipped round and he snarled, "Don't come near me, Potter!"

Then he scrambled to his feet, but with his head held high marched out of the hospital wing. Harry stepped back in hurt and just ended up landing on his behind roughly.

What is going on? What the hell is going on?" He murmured to himself and clutched his head in his heads.

"Language," Severus chastised gently, standing exactly where he was before.

Harry turned to him and said in spite, "I don't know why you had to do that, and I don't know what's wrong with him. But I-I…I can't believe you were so harsh,"

Snape looked up, softness mirroring his eyes; he fully expected Harry to storm out just like Draco. But Harry's loyal faith held in and he stayed on the floor in an uncomfortable sitting position.

When Harry did not move, just stayed silent, Snape leaned down and gently lifted the teen in his strong arms. Harry was startled at first and began to stammer, "Really Severus…I can manage on my own, I-"

"No you will not Mr Potter, you need rest. It was I who disturbed it so I shall make you as comfortable as possible,"

He gently lowered Harry onto the bed and pulled the blankets around him. He smiled grimly at the teen, "I'm sorry for my conduct Harry, it's just; Draco is being difficult,"

Harry cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What about?"

"I'm not sure if it worries you or not, I do not ever know for sure; perhaps I should let Draco tell you himself,"

Harry snorted then blushed and mumbled, "Didn't you see how cold he was to me? One minute he's fine, the next its back to _Potter_," Harry scowled at that then turned to his side and said softly, "I think I'll nap a bit more, thanks Severus."

Severus wished that Harry would open up a little more, show some feeling but he didn't push it.

"Sleep well Harry."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus found Draco shortly after Harry had nodded off. He was sitting calmly by the Slytherin common room fire, he seemed in a doze. He startled easily when his Godfather laid a gentle hand on his broad shoulder.

Snape rounded the chair to kneel in front of Draco, he looked up into his godson's soft grey eyes and began, "I'm sorry Draco, forgive me for being so harsh. I am just concerned about your safety and well being. If you wish….if you wish to see your father, I shall take you,"

Draco looked up wearily and nodded, "Thankyou Severus," he smiled weakly then let his pale haired head fall back against the chair. His guardian gave him a sympathetic look and in a rare moment of affection, he kissed the boy's forehead.

"I wish you any happiness I can give you, if it means visiting your father then I shall let you. I can't stand to see you, my Godson like this. I don't why you are suffering, but I cannot stand and watch, you or Harry, or any child. Go to sleep soon."

Draco stared wide eyed at Snape, mouth agape and his eyes fell and lulled. He smiled briefly to himself before getting up and heading to the dorms.

Black was busy watching Harry for now, he knew no harm would come to the boy if a stark, craving mad half dog was guarding him. He entered his own quarters and fell on the bed fully clothed, he had an odd sense of something off happening.

But right now he couldn't care or even take note, he needed sleep and peace.

Sirius smiled at his Godson. He knew that James and Lily would be clawing in their graves from worry. But Sirius knew that no matter what danger Harry was in, everyone and anyone was willing to save him.

Sirius was also worried, and deep inside frightened. It seemed, that no matter what; his family would never be in peace.

He intended on finding who nearly stole his precious godson's life away, who on earth would poison a fifteen, nearly sixteen year old child? He had fumed over in for the past hours, he wished Moony had been there to help brainstorm.

But he was busy on a mission and wasn't expected back for another five days. He smiled as Harry's eyes fluttered open, vivid green staring right at him. He handed Harry his glasses carefully and watched as he put them on. As soon as he could see Harry was focused and could see clearly, he exclaimed brightly,

"Hello sleeping beauty,"

Harry yawned and blushed, "Severus and Draco were in here earlier. But I've been meaning to ask, what happened?"

Sirius frowned and shuffled his chair closer, he opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He didn't know how to say this to the teen, "Well…what do you remember?"

"Not much," Was Harry's curt reply, Sirius crumpled his mouth and started again.

"Well….you see; you were quite sick…-"

"Hmmm… I sort of remember being really cold then really hot…."

"You had a very dangerous fever…..you see Harry-someone poisoned you,"

Harry frowned and his mouth closed as he went to interrupt. He seemed to be analysing what had happened over and over. His eyes widened a bit and he exclaimed, "Someone poisoned me?!"

He sighed loudly and ran his fingers limply over the sheets; fine tremors of nerves running through them frailly. He lifted his right hand up and ran it nervously through his hair, messing it up even more from when he had slept.

Sirius nodded grimly and ran his own hand through his hair also, the two sat in awkward silence. Harry sighed again and asked softly, "What have I done to anyone? Maybe it's because I exist…." He finished haughtily and pulled the covers up to his chin as he pulled his knees up also.

Sirius moved closer again and laid a hand on the top of Harry's perched knee, he looked directly into Harry's eyes and uttered softly, "Don't say that Harry,"

"It's because they're bastards,"

Harry stifled a giggle, "True Padfoot, true," Sirius relented a little and smiled. He shook Harry's knee a little before leaning back into his chair, he sighed and stared out the window.

They enjoyed each other's company even if they only talked a little. Neither seemed to be in the mood to talk on end, they were content just in silence. There were times when Harry was laughing and giggling like a little kid at times, but then simmering down to thinking.

Soon it was night time and Sirius insisted on sleeping on a bed next to Harry's but his Godson desisted.

"I'll be fine Sirius! Leave it be!" He twisted in his sheets, pleading at his Godfather. He did love his godfather, but this was just plain smothering.

Sirius rolled his eyes and his shoulders slumped, "I want to protect you Harry. I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you…if something happened…-"

"Nothing will happen! Hogwarts is perfectly safe!"

"Harry…-"

"Sirius please, I don't want people watching me day and night. I-I just want to be normal…"

Sirius relented, understanding the teen's plea. Harry's whole life consisted of being sheltered and smothered with protections. He nodded dimly and gave a weak smile, at the door he waved, "Goodnight Harry, I'm sorry for smothering you….it's just-"

"I understand Padfoot, thankyou." His godson said with earnest in his voice. Sirius left the hospital wing, the door clicking shut in the silence of the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry was sleeping peacefully until he heard a rustling off sheets and his eyes flared open. Perhaps he should have let someone at least guard the door.

Panic gripped him as he noticed a silhouette standing over his bed. His breathes got quicker and he attempted to discreetly fumble for his wand or at least his glasses.

He nearly jumped an inch when a pale hand shot out and grabbed his, "Uh uh!" The person said and moved out of the shadows.

"Boo!" Harry hit his head hard on the head board then clutched his heart. It was just Draco of course. Only he would do something as mean and as scary as that.

He rolled his eyes at the childish gesture as Draco sat down on his bed, slightly creating a dip. Under the moonlight the two boy's remained silent for a moment before Draco burst out, "Pot-Harry, guess what?"

Harry frowned at the name usage but also conducted a confused expression. He shrugged and waited for his friend's reply. Draco looked positively excited, he looked as if he were about to bounce off the bed.

"I'm visiting father tomorrow!" he gasped in an awed voice completely taking Harry's by surprise. He screwed his brow in absolute confusion and replied, "Why the hell, are you visiting him?!"

Draco's eye grey eyes bunched in anger and Harry recoiled from the look. Draco stood up and straightened his crumpled robes carefully, "Why do you think Potter? You're so stupid! It's none of your business!" He then stormed out, shutting the door loudly enough to make Madam Pomfrey come running out.

Harry was sitting still up right in his bed, his jaw slack; Madam Pomfrey rushed over, gasping out, "I knew we should have kept someone next to you Potter!"

Harry jumped out of his reverie and looked wildly at her exclaiming, "No! Madam Pomfrey, it was only Draco, no need, really. Sorry if I woke you," He finished lamely and looked away.

She looked weary and said in a matter of fact, "You two have a little spat?"

Harry blushed in anger and embarrassment at the chastising tone she used and nodded. She sighed and started walking back to her room, "Goodnight Mister Potter."

"Goodnight Madam Pomfrey."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry tossed and turned under the dim light of the sunrise, he had very little sleep since Draco's visit. Once he realized he would not get back to sleep he sat up and clutched his knees.

He couldn't understand why Draco wanted to even see his father or why Severus had even let him. He knew that Draco might have motives to want to see Lucius, but he himself didn't want his best friend to have to face his father.

After the horror of last year that was hard to shake off, he knew he would have to accompany Draco. He would be damned if he let his friend go without his support.

He struggled to pull back the covers; he was still building his strength. He began to get tangled in them and cried out in frustration. He continued like this for a moment until a pale hand stilled him.

"Harry," Severus's gentle voice made the boy look up into the obsidian depths; Harry stopped moving all together.

The man could see right into his soul and comfort every fibre of his being just as Sirius could. He immediately felt calmed and the gentle hands pulled away the sheets easily.

"There is no point distressing over something so simple, Harry."

Harry bowed his head in embarrassment and mixed emotions he couldn't decipher, but a long finger tilted his chin up.

"Never be afraid Harry, of things you can't understand. I know what happened last night, and I know that I cannot stop you from accompanying Draco and I,"

Harry nodded, his chin still being tilted upwards. After a moment Severus released it and sat on the bed.

"I don't understand why Draco is being so, but I intend to figure it out. If it means he has to visit Lucius then I shall allow it. He will thank you for being such a loyal friend one day Harry,"

Harry smiled weakly and was silent as was Severus. After a moment of them both looking out the window, Harry broke the silence, "Does Sirius know I'm going?"

Severus's breath hitched and he looked away, Harry took this as a bad sign.

"No," Was all the older man uttered and stood up, standing by the window.

Harry's frowned, Sirius had a right in knowing he knew it; he could not betray his godfather's trust. He looked questionably at Snape; the man did not say anything else.

"Well I better tell him then Severus, he might want to come you know," He managed and shuffled out of bed weakly, ignoring Severus's indifferent look.

His feet hit the cold floor and he winced and tugged at his pyjamas. He was nearly at the door, Snape still in what seemed like a trance. He opened the door but was stopped by Snape's voice, "No Harry, I'm sorry but you can't tell him,"

Harry whipped around so fast that his neck cricked; his face plastered with a rage that made Severus recoil.

"How can I not tell him?! He despises Lucius; he should know I'm going with my best friend to see him!"

"Exactly! He won't let you go is my point. Don't you want to be there for Draco?" Severus's soft, but devastating tone made Harry freeze; his guardian was right.

Harry's shoulders slumped, he felt deep down that he should tell Sirius, but he also knew that he would never be able to go and support Draco if he did. So he decided that supporting Draco was too important, he was far too loyal to leave Draco alone to face this, even if Severus was going.

He nodded, defeated then grabbed the clothes Ron had dropped off the night before and locked himself in the bathroom. He clutched his clothes and stared at the mirror for a second.

He was alarmed by his appearance, he was pale and he had black rings under his eyes. The poison had been stopped but it had taken a toll on his appearance. He could fit two fingers around his wrists and his eyes looked…haunted.

He stared for a moment more before scrambling to strip and change. He knew Severus would be patiently waiting for him. No doubt the trip to Azkaban would be very soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The boat chugged through the murky and rough seas towards the dilapidated island. Severus looked sea sick, pale and his knuckles clenched on the edge of the wooden bow. Draco was quiet, his face impassive as he watched the nearing building in the middle of the island.

Harry sat beside him offering silent comfort that he knew Draco was in too deep to acknowledge but did it anyway. His mouth was set in a grim line; he had never seen Azkaban before apart from the photos in the Daily Prophet.

The building was grey stone and stood starkly against the misty horizon. Gulping black waves cascaded around the island shores making it stand clear and menacing above the sea.

The boat sailed closer and closer, roughly smashing through the waves until it stopped by a rusted and rotted planked deck. Rough ropes tying knots around the decayed wood posts.

Severus swaggered off while Draco and Harry followed silently behind. Harry could feel many bad feelings and things emitting off this place and he hoped to dear lord that the dementors stayed away.

He absently minded fingered his pendant under his shirt and followed the other two and the guards up a rocky path.

Once inside, Harry shivered and felt his skin tingling with coldness and the hairs on his neck prickling; standing on end.

The Dementors stayed away, but Harry could still feel their presence even though they were in another part of the prison. Harry could feel and smell the emotions carousing through the place.

It reeked of pain; terror; sadness and grief. It chilled Harry and he felt he was walking through a living morgue.

In front of him Snape seemed impassive but Draco, though looking calm had a wild sort of terrifying look glimmering in his grey depths. He had a small sheen of sweat painted across his pale forehead.

They followed the guard for less then five minutes, Harry feeling a whim of insane feelings that made him want to run and hide. He pushed the urge away and bumped into Draco as they stopped abruptly.

The jail cell was opened with a high pitched screech, the doors hardly ever being opened. Harry gasped at the site and quickly looked at his friend in worry.

The cell was greyed and dirty, every centimetre of the cement walls and floor covered in a brown and black grime, soot caking the corners. In the corner across from the door was a ragged lump of something that was breathing loudly, a small glimpse of white, but now dirtied and black hair. Pale skin nearly translucent though smudged slightly with mess.

As Harry stared at his friend, the ragged lump shifted and in a blur ran towards them. Harry recoiled and stepped back, frightened out of his wits while Severus barred the door to protect them.

The guard stepped forward and uttered something and immediately the lump; formerly known as Lucius Malfoy fell back into the corner, breathing harshly.

Harry tried to shake away the fright that had gripped him and stared at Draco. During the whole encounter he had not flinched, moved or said anything. He just stared coldly at his father for awhile in silence.

He smirked after a moment and laughed coldly, then stopped.

"Have a nice life, father." And turned back, walking briskly down the numerous corridors they had gone down before. Severus stared in quiet shock, though his face blank before turning back to follow his Godson quickly.

Harry stood, frozen for a moment before turning to leave. Before he did so he glanced at the emaciated man once more. He caught a flash of something red and a glint of silver underneath the rags he wore for clothes.

Harry moved closer right before the guard shut the door; he saw clearly, a pendant, a silver dragon pendant. A silver dragon pendant, just like his own and Draco's. But this one had ruby eyes.

Jus before the door slammed shut, Lucius Malfoy looked up and stared at Harry. Harry flinched at the look he could decipher in the cold, grey depths; it was a plea for help.

The door swung shut loudly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I am so, so, so, so, so, so extremely sorry for taking a long time to update. I've been a bit out of sorts with a writer's block and I acquired a busy job.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this instalment, hopefully I can update a bit quicker next time.**

**I've also been quite busy with a story involving Harry and Snape with a bit of a twist. Look out for "Reverent Longing" in the next couple of days.**

**If you are interested in any of my stories please add me to your alert list.**

**Pretty please review!**

**Next Chapter:**

Lucius has a pendant like Draco's and Harry's? What does this mean? More bonding between Harry and his guardians and it's back to school!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks: **Honore, Azuredragon, Beckyboo99, Esined,Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, ****Fizzgig and Ragamuffin**** and Cheekymonkey1994**

Welcome! **Lies-and-Truth,** **Applesollie and Sakurako Minase**

**Replies to unsigned reviews (Azure lol):**

**Azure: **Hey you! Lol I enjoyed your little dialogue very much. I needed a smile after work! Die writer's block die! lol. It's slowly edging away hopefully.

Thanks Azure, you do know I enjoy your reviews especially!

**Esined:** Really? A hunch? Hmmm, well thankyou for your review. You'll just have to see if that hunch is correct or not! Thanks!

**Unbreakable Ties**

**By So Yun**

**Chapter Three**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Jus before the door slammed shut, Lucius Malfoy looked up and stared at Harry. Harry flinched at the look he could decipher in the cold, grey depths; it was a plea for help._

_The door swung shut loudly Chapter 2, Unbreakable Ties._

Pale and shaking Harry boarded the boat with Snape and Draco, watching the black ocean ripple with waves. Snape stared at Draco with a foreign look in his eyes.

He had never known his Godson to be so malicious; sure he knew Draco wanted to see his father. But he had a tiny inkling that maybe Draco had wanted to say more than that, obviously not.

As he finished contemplating Draco's situation he turned to look at Harry carefully. The boy's eyes were widened slightly and his hands were shaking as they held onto the bow of the boat. His skin was a nasty pale colour, more so than his own.

He assumed that the teen was just shaken from being inside the prison. Everyone knew that Dementors affected Harry worse then most.

In silence they got off the boat as it slid up onto the sandy bank, then Severus put a gentle hand on each of the boy's shoulders and apparated them away.

Draco did not even stumble as they landed, though Harry did and he had to grasp Severus's robes to stop himself from falling further. Once he had righted himself he looked up and found himself in the face of his enraged Godfather.

_Uh…Oh…_

"Black." Severus managed to say in a civilized tone while Harry managed to stammer, "Sirius," quietly.

Draco merely looked away, petting his robes so unwrinkle them from the apparation then left the room, without so much as a thanks.

Harry unconsciously started stepping backwards, remembering his Godfather rage over the last incident. Snape held an unnaturally tight grip on the teen's shoulder, so much it was beginning to hurt.

Harry winced as Sirius seemed to be bearing down on him and he stumble backwards into his other guardian's robes.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" The question was more pointed at Snape but somehow Harry felt it was directed at him. He shook his head at his Godfather, his trembling lips not willing to speak.

Sirius took another step forward, his stride terribly impatient and he took no notice as the boy trembled before him.

He raised his arm, massaging his knuckle as if to punch the taller man in front of him, "Well? So help me god, if you don't tell me! I've been looking everywhere for you for two hours!"

Again Harry flinched fully thinking that Sirius was terribly angry at him. It wasn't until he leaned back so far into Severus that the older man had to support him did Sirius stop.

A concerned expression came to rest on his Godfather's face, completely wiping away the angry look. Sirius softened then moved forwards, his hands stretched out in peace.

"Oh Merlin Harry! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!"

Harry managed a weak smile and leant forward, relieving himself of Severus's support, "No Harm done. But Sirius I'm sorry we didn't tell you where we went,"

He managed to put "We" in the apology hoping his godfather would accept them all for leaving without saying. But it seemed it was unfortunately not what Sirius thought.

"It's alright Harry, Snape here, as the responsible adult should have told me immediately. But it seems here that he has decided to keep things from me, such as the whereabouts of my own godson," Sirius said in a menacingly low voice, threatening and intimidating to Harry but to Snape he was merely nonchalant.

Harry frowned and move in between the two men. He remembered very much what had happened last time he had jumped in. But he hoped that with hesitation the two guardians of himself would remember the incident to and hold back.

It seemed they did, Sirius and Snape had stared at each other quite dangerously, ready to lunge forth and beat the hell out of each other. But then Snape noticed Harry standing between them, his whole demeanour fell and he stepped back gently.

"We visited Lucius Malfoy on Draco's request. You do know how stubborn their friendship is and I could do nothing and wouldn't have wished anything to prevent Draco Harry's support. I apologize for not informing you so,"

Snape managed with the last scrap of dignity before nodding at Harry and leaving the room. He didn't need to face the other man after saying that, _the nerve!_

Harry managed a small smile at Snape's dignity to perform such a speech on the behalf of Harry's safety. Sirius grimaced as if begrudgingly accepting before smiling at Harry.

"Next time, please do inform me. Not matter what Snape says, okay?" He said softly, looking intently into Harry's eye, who was not quite at eye level for him, but would soon be within a few birthdays.

Harry nodded earnestly; he had decided that this guardianship was a matter of teamwork and sharing. He wouldn't ever listen to either man's judgment against the others again.

Sirius smiled then nodded at the door, "Better go find Draco, he looked pretty sulky after seeing that git of his father."

Harry nodded unconsciously, he himself thought his best friend more triumphant than sulky. That reminded him of the somewhat strange encounter he had endured with Draco's father at Azkaban. He couldn't quite shake of that piercing look in the older man's eyes that had captured his attention.

He would forget it for, it was quite irrelevant. He just hoped Draco was in a better mood; hopefully they could go flying again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco had definitely been in a better whilst they had been flying. This had lifted Harry's spirits greatly; though Draco had been in a fierce competitive mood that Harry hadn't seen for months. But he merely played along until it became quite clear that if Draco didn't win, he make himself win.

This in itself seemed strange to Harry, this had been one of Draco's worse qualities before he became friends with Harry.

But the other teen merely brushed it off, he guessed his friend was just venting his inner worries about seeing his father again, let alone being in that godforsaken place.

Harry was looking forward to going back to classes the next day, Hermione and Ron had spoken to them a few times while they had been at Hogwarts but he was actually looking forwards to spending quality time with the two.

He was starting to get sick of haughty, angry Draco even if he were his friend; he hoped that the blonde haired teen would get over it soon.

But it seemed not.

Harry and Draco had gone back to classes and Snape teaching. Harry was spending lesser and lesser time with Draco, quite thoroughly sick of his "Slytherin" attitude. This made Draco quite angry but he took to sulking and following Harry everywhere.

Ron and Hermione shrugged it off; of course Harry came first to them, even before their newly found friend.

One day, in charms Harry, Ron and Hermione were mucking around and Draco sat off in the corner, sulking quite obviously like he usually did nowadays. Until Harry decided to sent a pillow flying at Draco's head perhaps to cheer him up.

But then it backfired as a messy haired, haughty looking Draco flung the pillow back and charmed a heavy book from Flitwick's desk at Harry face.

Harry nose ended up breaking with a crack and he managed with dignity to hold back a howl as it sprayed blood everywhere.

"What the hell is wrong with you Draco?!" Ron shouted as he ushered his best friend towards the door, the tips of his ears red as he looked dangerously at the Blonde haired teen.

Draco just smirked and ignored him. He could regret that later.

Ron put a protective and supportive arm around Harry and half pulled, half dragged him through the corridors. He could tell that inside his friend was howling in pain, he knew what a broken nose felt like.

The twins had accidentally broken his when he was younger, a prank gone wrong. He remembered howling in pain, bawling his eyes out, no dignity what so ever like Harry somehow held.

Harry seemed to be slipping into shock as he trudged forth, his hands cupper to capture the stead fast leaking blood; his skin pale, nearly making the raven haired teen transparent.

Ron slowly found himself becoming the only one hauling, his best friend nearly fainting. Quite close to the hospital wing Harry's eyes rolled into the bag of his head and he collapsed against Ron, his bright red hands smearing blood everywhere.

Ron growled, angry at the thought that Draco; who Harry thought as his nearly equal best friend to himself, had done this.

Soon after a few small steps, Ron found that he could not attempt to pull his friend any further. He ended up sitting Harry, slumped against a wall gently and hurrying off to find Sirius in his private apartment near Remus's.

When he finally found the man (snoozing by a window with an upside down book) he had been quite scared and felt a small tinge of sympathy for Harry. The older man was quite rabid with concern mingled with anger as soon as he had heard what Draco had done.

He had immediately asked to be taken to where he left Harry and then was scolded lightly for even leaving the other teen in a deserted corridor alone and unconscious. Ron guessed that the events of a few months ago still plagued Harry's godfather.

When they came upon a still unconscious Harry, Sirius picked up the limp, pale body with a bit of shock grimace on his youthful face and carted him off to the hospital wing; Ron trailed behind.

As soon as they entered the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey shooed them away from the bed as she set to work with blood replenishing potions.

"So…Draco Malfoy, supposedly one of Harry's best friends, did this?" Sirius queried with a calm exterior but Ron knew his interior was trembling with anger.

The red head nodded, cautiously answering, "Yeah, but maybe he was just mucking around…" Ron trailed off; he had clearly seen the triumphant smirk on Draco's face as blood sprayed from Harry's nose. It almost seemed like…Draco had gone back to his usual self.

Finally Harry woke up shakily, touching his nose gingerly feeling it was back in the proper place and no blood was seen, although if he had held up a mirror he would have seen a bruise around his nose, but a white line across the bridge of his nose.

He also looked paler than usual.

Ron smiled at him as he put his glasses on and Sirius sat down beside his Godson. He also smiled at Harry and decided to say nothing further about the issue, though he would have to tell Snape what his Godson had gone.

At lunch time Hermione came into the hospital wing to collect the two, Madam Pomfrey had begrudgingly let Harry go. But she had an inkling he would be back and had thought to herself that there wasn't any point in letting the boy go.

Sirius nodded at Harry before retiring back to his apartment for lunch. He fully meant to tell Snape afterwards then find the little prat and give him a good telling off.

During lunch Snape caught sight of Harry's pale complexion and motioned that his charge see him immediately after he finished eating. Harry gravely nodded back and took a glance at Draco who sat a few people up; smirking while he at, not even bothering to look at Harry.

The raven haired teen scowled at the blonde haired boy and threw his lunch down, ready to complain to Snape as soon as could.

But as he got up, so did Draco and Harry soon found himself making his way down to the dungeons with Draco not far behind.

Harry finally swivelled around, near his guardians quarters and said cautiously, but with enough venom in his voice, "What is wrong you, you sodding prat?! You broke my nose and you don't even care! What kind of friend are you?!"

Draco merely petted his hair and smirked again, this just made Harry even more infuriated.

"For Merlin's sake, answer me! You're acting like a…like a Malfoy!"

"Oh but I am a Malfoy, Potter." Draco spat back sarcastically, his eyebrows raised. This made Harry so angry that he felt the magic around him crackle with intensity.

He then had minor flashbacks from what had happened last time his magic had gotten out of control and managed to calm down.

This made Draco grin and he stepped closer to the other teen, "You're a coward, I broke your nose on _purpose _and you don't even have the guts to fight me for it,"

This was the last straw for Harry. Entirely fed up with Draco's new attitude, he lunged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oooh, what's going to happen? A fight? A confrontation? You'll just have to wait till next chapter….lol.

**Please review, new and old. I'd really appreciate hearing from you.**

Hope you are all well!

Sorry for the late update and short chapter!

See you all soon, (hopefully, no guarantees).

Yun


	4. Chapter 4

Thankyou my readers: **Sakurako Minase, Cheekymonkey1994, Azuredragon, Honore, Beckyboo99, Ragamuffin, Arwen-Evenstar-Elf, Kira May Maxwell and Grey-Shadow-Horse.**

Welcome new readers!: **Gilraen Aclamense, Cat, JesusFreak10110 and Centaursaremyfriends.**

Replies to unsigned reviews: (OMG Azure! Not you this time!)

**Cat**: Hmmm…I'll just let you think that one out and let you decide. Thanks for the review :)

**Unbreakable Ties**

**By So Yun**

**Chapter Four**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_This made Draco grin and he stepped closer to the other teen, "You're a coward, I broke your nose on purpose and you don't even have the guts to fight me for it,"_

_This was the last straw for Harry. Entirely fed up with Draco's new attitude, he lunged Chapter 3, Unbreakable Ties._

He lunged with all the might and power he could possibly conjure. They went flying backwards into a nearby wall, the occupant of the portrait screaming wildly and running out of the frame.

Draco head whacked into the wall and he managed to throw Harry off and wrestled him to the ground, Harry's head hit the ground hard and he saw stars.

There Draco took the pleasure of punching Harry in the face multiple times. He punched so hard that he drove the shattered glass from Harry's lenses into the skin around his eyes.

Harry fought back; his nails digging into Draco's cheeks; as they squabbled an alarmed Hermione saw them then went running back to get help. Ron was behind her and launched into action trying to pull the blonde haired teen off his friend.

But Draco merely brushed the red haired teen off and continued to literally beat the hell out of the lithe body beneath him.

When he was nearly ripped off for the fourth time by Ron he managed to get in some powerful kicks to Harry's torso until he resumed back to beating the pulp out of Harry's upper body.

It was only until Harry's nose was again bleeding along with the blood from his split lip running down his pale skinned jaw that he stopped.

He noticed he had blood in his own blonde locks and his cheek felt sore and he knew there would be scratch marks there.

Ron held his arms back even as he had stopped moving, but the red haired teen desperately wanted to help Harry; he hoped Hermione brought help soon.

He vaguely heard Harry whimpering with pain at the pressure of Draco's body; perhaps he had broken some of the raven haired teen's ribs? Draco sat up, horror dawning on his features; but he still did not move.

Harry breathing harshly, almost panting for breath and his blackened eye lids opened and closed irregularly. He attempted to lick his split lips but winced as the salt in the liquid stung the open wound; all he could see through his eye was a figure hovering, no sitting on him; straddling him and another figure holding them back.

He felt blood seeping down his chin and even a droplet or two into his eyes. He could hear loud shouts and screaming that just made his head throb, throb and throb more; he groaned.

Then he heard it, through the entire ruckus and noise, his once best friend's; maybe still was, voice, "Harry?"

He sounded so genuine, so concerned, so much like the Draco he used to know. He tried to sit up but a gentle hand stilled him as Draco was pulled off him; Draco didn't fight it.

Harry managed to keep his eyes on Draco's eyes as he recognised the glint of warmth in those steel, cold eyes that had disappeared for what seemed like forever.

"Draco?"

"I'm here Harry and I'm so sorry, I am. Please forgive me…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry sat by the window, a scatter of muggle stitches around his eyes, almost like a gaping mine field, stark on his blood drained skin. Madam Pomfrey and Severus had both agreed that using spells or potions could be potentially dangerous to his eyesight.

They had resorted to the stitches which would stay in till the deep cuts where his lenses had cut him, healed.

His ribs were wrapped gently with a bandage to cushion the sore bones, some only fractured.

His nose had a white line across it, signifying it was indefinitely broken. He also had one more stitch on his lips where it had split.

He knew that both of his eyes were blackened and he had taken to hiding his face under his pillow because he thought he looked like an opposite panda.

He chuckled to himself at that thought but winced as the pressure from his laughter pressed on his ribs. _Ouch…_

Ron had visited him earlier with Hermione who was beyond distraught. In tears describing what she had happened on with Ron and how she had raced to find Remus and Sirius; Remus had just arrived back when she burst into their rooms.

Ron then finished the story, his face high lighting in red just at the thought of Malfoy. He continued to rant for quite sometime but Harry merely tuned him out, thinking back to the expression he had seen on Draco's face and the look in his eyes.

Before he had been carted up to the hospital wing, Harry had heard Draco whisper in his ear, "_I will make this up to you Harry, I promise you. I'll see you tonight."_

Harry had managed to fight off Sirius, over acting with his concern, attempting to go and rip Draco's head off; but Remus managed to keep him constrained.

Harry himself had been shocked that he had allowed himself get into a petty fight, he had thought by now he would be over the whole _'anger' _overriding him thing; it seemed not.

He had truly been a huge dunderheaded, idiot that he had even attempted to fight Draco. His best friend was older and larger than him, twice as strong and more experienced.

He sighed and sat up, moving jerkily to sit by the windowsill.

Severus had been the one to pull Draco off and cart him off to the Hospital wing. He had merely shaken his head as Draco tried to apologise; blood literally on his hands. This just made the blonde haired teen feel even worse on the inside; he knew Severus was very disappointed with him, his own godson.

Harry stared at the crescent moon. These past weeks had been…uneasy and unsettling to say the least. But that little bit of warmth that crept into the stranger's eyes suddenly brought back hope; his Draco was back and he didn't care where his friend had been at that point.

He wasn't startled when a shadow shifted in the background behind him and he daren't bother to turn around, "Draco," he managed softly and moved his legs to make room for his friend.

Draco sat down beside Harry, his eyes taking in the injuries that he had done to him, _he_! His mind screamed.

His friend turned to him and managed a wane smile; his own lips tingled in the chill of infirmary as he smiled back.

Emerald eyes tilted towards him in the night, friendly warmth seeping into them. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to comfort his fall from grace after he had nearly beaten his best friend to death.

But fingers were pressed against his lips as Harry made a shushing noise.

"It doesn't matter Draco. I don't care what brought on this bout of….moodiness or what have you. I'm just glad to see you're fine now," Harry ducked his head,

"Sorry about scratching you…"

He flushed and Draco found himself angered beyond imagining at himself.

"Don't you dare apologise!! I was the one who nearly beat the shit out you; you don't deserve that, no way!"

It was just above a hushed whisper and Harry nodded, fingering his ribs.

Harry smiled again then turned to Draco, "I'm not going to lose you ever again Dray Malfoy."

Draco merely smiled back, though a sadness that no one could decipher had crept into his eyes.

_Save me if you can._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Classes. The bustling of students in an attempt to get to their classes on time. Wild, inane, loud chatter, rumbling off the ceilings and walls, magic whizzing around the corridors.

And Harry loved it. He had only been back at school for a week. But his time away had made him miss it more. He could never see anywhere except for maybe Raven manor, as a proper home.

He and Draco were walking silently to Defence against the Dark Arts. Talking in hushed tones, sometimes even giggling like gossiping girls.

Ron had joined Dean and Seamus, still quite thoroughly angry at Harry more than Draco now. He chose to say such things as he was foolish enough to be poisoned by Malfoy's evil ploys.

Harry listened to none. Even Hermione got on his back about it, worriedly suspicious and pointing out clues. Again Harry blocked her out and spent much valued time with Draco.

As they sat down, Harry and Draco burst out laughing raucously, tears streaming down Harry's cheeks as he fell into a fit of hysterics.

"Boys? May I ask what this…pleasant display of hysterical behaviour is about?" Sirius's voice reached them and they froze. Harry groaned, Draco laughed.

After Harry had composed himself he said clearly with a serious tone, "As much as I love you being my Godfather I don't think I'd be able to live ten minutes in your class, Professor,"

As the word rolled off his tongue Harry started giggling again at the bemused expression on his godfather's face. Draco snickered again and soon the whole class that they seated themselves began to snicker too.

Sirius smiled down at Harry and Draco, shaking his head. He then stood in front of the class and with a flourish he managed, "Well if you don't know who I am, which I highly doubt I am Professor Black. Harry's Godfather over here!" He pointed directly at Harry who had stopped laughing; his godson flushed deep red and attempted to hide.

"It seems I am the only Applicant for the position who won't even be tempted to kill Mr Potter this year,"

Harry groaned again and buried himself behind a pile off books. "Oh Merlin," He managed to Draco, "Avada Kedavra me right now."

Draco punched him lightly and shook his head, "No way Potter, I'd rather see you suffer. At least my Godfather doesn't embarrass me, thank Merlin for that!"

They were quietened as Hermione huffed disapprovingly at them chattering while Sirius was speaking. Harry merely winked at her because he was in such a happy mood.

Throughout the class they reviewed spells and hexes for defence, not that you really needed it now that Voldemort was gone. But Sirius informed them that some certain Deatheaters, even though in Azkaban had access to resourced people.

As they copied down the last of the notes before the end of the class, Harry winced the pointy tip of a paper aeroplane whacked him in the nape of his neck. He rubbed it furiously managed an indignant, "Dray!" before turning around.

He actually came face to face with Ron and Hermione, his red haired friend looking slightly peeved to be called "Dray".

"Um yes? Ron? Hermione?"

They merely inclined their heads at the paper plane now on the floor by the leg of his share; he picked it up and pocketed it, nodding at them.

He opened in under the desk, not wanting to bring suspicion from either his Godfather or Draco.

In Ron's neat scrawl was, "_Meet us, RoR, dinner time. Ron, Hermione."_

Harry spent the rest of the class brooding.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, hope you liked it. Sorry for the length, it's atrociously short, I know. Please forgive me!!

May look like a filler, but some key plot points hidden in there!

Please review, new and old readers, I'd really appreciate it!

Till next time. I'll try to be quicker. Might add some Snape bonding as well too.

By the way, your courteous writer is now legally fifteen in Australian Government Law, as of three weeks ago!!!

Yun


End file.
